With You
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: Flynn gazed up at the sky with a somber expression. It had been a year since his mother's passing but he knew that he was never alone...not with his beloved princess by his side nor his family as well as Melissa's own. [FOR ELITE KESSU]


**Yuri: **649 words. This was just a small one-shot I decided to make for **Elite Kessu **with her OC Melissa and my OC Flynn. The two are so adorable. I tried my best but honestly ...I don't know how they would act at the age of sixteen so...yeaaaah...*coughs* Er enjoy? I guess? For you KESSU.

* * *

Flynn Scifo age sixteen gave a soft sigh as he glanced up at the sky, legs dangling from the porch of his girlfriend's house, leaning back against the wooden planks as the wind ruffled his sun kissed golden hair, his blue eyes held a look of remembrance, "...Meli...aren't you going to sit next to me?" turning a bit to face his childhood sweet-heat, Flynn couldn't help but chuckle a bit into his palm at how cute she was, "Blushing...?"

Melissa Maribelle gave a small pout as she sat next to her boyfriend as she brushed a lock of golden hair behind her ear, "Don't tease me...meanie." blinking a bit at the warm large hand that gently rested upon her head, Melissa gave a happy giggle before she reached up and took Flynn's hand off her head and held it gently, "...It's been a year since she passed away." she knew her tone was as soft as the gentle breeze blowing around them right now.

"Yeah." nodding slightly Flynn glanced across the street to his own house only to sigh deeply at the sight of Yong-Soo pestering Sa-Rang, "...Here it comes..."

"Oh! Nikola is teaming up with big sissy Natalya!" Melissa gave a light giggle as she watched the scene of the two Belarus units trying to calm down North and South Korea. Blinking a bit Melissa turned to face Flynn who looked exasperated, "Yong-Soo is silly isn't he? Big Sissy was happy when you got Sa-Rang!" a thoughtful look crossed her face as she began to wonder one thing. Should she go back to the topic of Flynn's mother or talk about the family members?

"...And there goes Li Xion." Flynn gave a deep sigh as he watched the Hong Kong unit dive into the fray speaking in monotone, "...Good thing I have Elizaveta." on cue he watched with a tired expression as Yong-Soo ran back towards them flailing as he dragged Sa-Rang, "Hey."

"Wah~! Hi and bye, daze!"

"Nngh! Let go of me, Yong-Soo!"

Melissa rolled her eyes slightly at the sight of one of her big brothers before she winced slightly at the sight of Natalya and Nikola being dragged inside Flynn's house by the ear with a smug looking Li Xion, "I hope big sissy will be okay..."

"...Doubt it." Shaking his head a bit Flynn took a deep breath before looking at Melissa, his eyes a bit dull but his smile was still gentle if not bright, "Mother would be happy to know we are finally together. I heard Ms. Kara and her plotted to get us together as well as Yao." slowly looking into the window he saw his father figure Yao Wang aka China dive down to hide, "...He is getting better too..."

"Uh-huh...he really loved your mama." Melissa slowly reached over and cupped Flynn's cheek ignoring his startled expression, "Flynn. I'll always be here for you...okay?" she was overjoyed when she turned nine and Flynn had moved from Sicily, Italy to her little hometown. Back then he was only a pen pal but soon became one of the most important people in her life.

Flynn was a light shade of red as he placed his hands over Melissa's own, a light blush dusting his pale skin, "I...I know..." his tone was flustered as he averted his gaze. He couldn't help it...this was embarrassing and making his heart flutter. Melissa really was his beloved princess.

"A princess has to protect her knight after all."

"...Meli..."

"Aiyah! No making out!"

Melissa and Flynn jumped apart as they whirled around to see all of the units owned by Melissa's elder sister staring at them. Glancing at each other the two pressed their heads together and began to laugh despite the chaos that their almost kiss had created. It seems they will never get to talk about serious things with the way their families always spy.

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

It's my fail...I think.


End file.
